


I don't work for you anymore

by Sauffie



Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: Gen, angry!Mike, still not over harvey's behavior in this week's ep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-01
Updated: 2015-03-01
Packaged: 2018-03-15 21:19:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3462443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sauffie/pseuds/Sauffie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Not necessarily what I think should happen after episode 15 but I thought Harvey deserved an angry Mike lashing out at him. I needed to lash out at Harvey.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I don't work for you anymore

**Author's Note:**

> (Set right after S04E15 – Intent)

When Harvey strolls in his office, after an agitated and short night, the first thing he notices is the white envelope sitting atop his closed computer. Raising a questioning eyebrow, he walks around his desk and grabs it. It’s not sealed and it doesn’t have anything written on it.

Inside, he finds a typed letter and a business card : “Michael Ross – Junior Partner”. He flips it over and frowns at the handwritten words.

“ _Harvey, here’s my letter of resignation. I’m sorry I let you down again. I swear I had no idea Donna would steal those documents. Everything you need to finalize the case is on my desk. Mike_.”

For a second, he wonders if this is a joke. He knows he was hard on Mike, he doesn’t remember in details but he’s sure he said words he didn’t mean because that’s what he does when he’s pissed. But why would Mike resign now ? Harvey’s been meaner, harder in the past and it always seemed to make Mike want to do better, to surpass himself. Something must have happened. Maybe with Rachel.

To be honest, he’s not really in the mood for a tantrum. He’s sleep-deprived and his favorite coffee shop was closed when he arrived this morning. Plus, Donna is going to be here any minute and he’s not sure he’s ready to face her. She’s actually the reason why he didn’t get much sleep.

He told her he loved her yesterday and left right afterwards. Once in the corridor, having closed the front door, he realized that what he had just said, without context, could be interpreted wrongly. He hesitated for a second, his hand still on the door handle. But he certainly couldn’t go back and say “Just one more thing though, I love you like a sister, I’m not _in love_ with you, duh.”. So he walked away.

That’s why he doesn’t express his feelings. He always screws up.

He exhales sharply and walks out of his office. First things first, he needs to go see Mike and drag him back to the office. Whatever happened with Rachel or whatever made him think that he can resign, just like that with a letter on Harvey’s desk, cannot be that bad. The kid’s way too damn emotional. Just when Harvey’s thinks he’s finally grown a pair, Mike lets his emotions get the best of him.

 

Mike jumps when a loud pounding on the door interrupts his lazy breakfast. He thought it would feel weird to wake up jobless but it didn’t. He actually felt relieved and happy when he opened his eyes this morning, way past his usual wake up time.

“Mike, open the door, I know you’re in here !”, he hears.

 _Harvey_. He should have known the man would show up.

“What do you want ?”, he asks when he opens the door, deliberately not wide enough to look like an invitation to come in.

Harvey apparently doesn’t give a fuck for he pushes past Mike with a scowl and walks all the way to the living room.

“Please come in.”, Mike mutters, closing the front door.

“What the hell is that ?”, Harvey asks, waving the letter under Mike’s nose.

“My letter of resignation I guess ?”, Mike replies, his arms defensively folded across his chest.

“You’re damn right it is !”, Harvey snaps. “Go get dressed and come with me, we have a court appointment at 11.”, he adds.

“I don’t.”, Mike replies calmly. “I don’t work for you anymore. That’s what the letter says.”

Harvey’s jaw tenses and he tears the letter up with an annoyed sigh.

“Come on.”, he rolls his eyes. “Get dressed.”

“Harvey.”, Mike says in a serious voice. “I gave Jessica a copy, tear it up all you want, I don't work for you anymore. Now I’d like to enjoy my breakfast in peace.”

“What happened ?”, Harvey asks, motioning for Mike to sit down as he himself sits down on the couch.

“Nothing happened, Harvey.”, Mike replies with a pointed look. “And there’s nothing more to say so please be on your way.”, he says, walking to the kitchen where his cereal bowl is making eyes at him.

“Ok.”, Harvey jerks up. “Is that because of what I told you yesterday ?”, he huffs. “Because if it is-“

“You know what ?”, Mike turns around. “It _is_ because of what you told me, Harvey ! It is because of the way you’ve been treating me lately. I know you think I’m just a screw up who sometimes comes up with an idea that saves the day but what you said yesterday, the way you talked to me yesterday ? You hurt me and I know you meant to !”, he yells, hating the way his voice gets high-pitched when he’s angry. “I’ve had enough of your mood swings, of your emotional constipation. I’m not your freaking punching bag !”

Harvey takes a step back and Mike mentally fist bumps for managing to unsettle the great Harvey Specter.

“I know you think it’s cute and utterly funny but I became a lawyer because I wanted to _help_ people !”, he continues, he might as well now he’s started. “This is not what Pearson Specter Litt does, this is not what you do and it struck me yesterday. I know, I’m slow.”, he scoffs. “You didn’t want me to take the case in the first place because you didn’t think it mattered then Donna screwed it up and you lashed out on _me_. I’m responsible for a lot of things, Harvey. I’m responsible for a lot of your successes, for example. But I am _not_ responsible for Donna’s actions. What she did, she did on her own, I didn’t ask her to steal those documents !”, he stops, breathless. “The way you tried to put it on me yesterday ? That was the last straw. I thought you’d changed but you haven’t and I’m tired of suffering the consequences of everybody’s errors. I’m tired of making rich people richer. I’m tired of people uncovering my secret. I’m tired of you always making me feel like I’m a complete screw up.”, he pauses. “So no, I don't for you anymore and I will not get dressed. Please go.”

Harvey purses his lips and Mike’s sure he’s thinking about what to reply, what to say to have the last word. Either he doesn’t come up with anything or he doesn’t feel like sharing because he just gives Mike a quick once-over and shakes his head before turning around.

When he hears the front door close, Mike heaves a long content sigh and he cannot help the smile that starts spreading across his face. He’s free. Free of Harvey’s power over him. Free of the sword of Damocles that was hanging above his head because of his secret. Free to be his own man.


End file.
